


Basic Instincts

by justmarcialima



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik is a tease, F/M, Public Foreplay, Reader is a mutant, Sex with Powers, She has piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Erik are bored in a meeting. Reader has a few selected located piercings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Instincts

Let me start by saying that I never saw myself as someone hardcore and I never used my powers to spice up my sex life. I’m pretty sure Jean projects lots of erotic images into Scott’s head when she’s horny and I’m know that Charles is secretly a freaky in the sack with all his mind powers. I have the ability to feel no pain and detect when someone is lying and no. I don’t know how these two are related to each other. Feeling no pain is great and I can also do some things with my body without suffering which is why I have a few tattoos, nipple piercings and a clit piercing. I have no idea how normal people manage to pierce their genital area because I was nervous to do it and I can’t physically feel pain. 

Today we were having a boring meeting to decide something that I had no interest on. Pietro was playing on his phone beside while all the others pretended to be interested in what Charles was saying. Even Erik looked bored enough to go on a murder spree just for the kicks of it. He was seating right in front of me, playing with a bit of metal absentmindedly; making random forms in the air, not really concentrating in what he was doing, in that showing how powerful he was. 

Erik and I were dating at least two months now and everything was great. He loved taking me out to eat or floating to look at the night sky… He also loved fucking me in the most filthy and delicious ways he could think. The thought of him eating me out in the middle of the night beneath the stars made me shiver and squirm in my seat, which didn’t go unnoticed by him. Erik raised an inquiring eyebrow at me and I only shrugged, playing coy. The blush in my cheeks denounced my thoughts even if he couldn’t read minds. Fact that made me look directly at Charles and Jean but they looked engrossed in the meeting.   
Looking at Erik again I saw that he had a smirk on his face. Oh no! That was a horrible omen. He was going to do something very bad. 

It was when I felt it. The lightest vibration at my clit piercing that made me jolt in my seat in surprise. Scott looked at me funny and I just mouthed “cramps” at him to make him drop the subject. Thank God it worked! He made a sour face at me and gave me a sympathetic little smile, focusing again at the meeting. Recomposing myself I glared at Erik who had a full smile on his face now. He gave me a saucy wink and increased the vibrations a notch, making me cross my legs trying to shield my pussy from his ministrations. Of course it didn’t work since the son of a bitch was doing that with only his powers. 

I knew it was a bad idea getting a metal piercing on my pussy when I had a very sadistic and metal manipulator as my boyfriend but I was tempted to see the results. Until now Eric had always pleasured me the old human fashioned way but having his powers on me was proving much sexier than I could ever imagine. And in front of all of our best mutant friends, no less. We had to be extra careful which actually proved to be extra pleasurable and hot. 

I was getting wetter and wetter and Erik’s vibrations also increased. I was sure my cheeks were flushed and I was doing everything I could not to moan out loud, biting my bottom lip hard and looking down trying to doodle something on my pad so I could pretend that I was paying attention to the lecture. I was getting to my peak, my pussy clenching on nothing, my clit throbbing when… Everything stopped. The sudden nothingness made me sigh irritated unfortunately too loudly. 

\- Would you like to comment on the matter, (Y/N)? – I heard Charles voice and when I glanced up everyone was looking at me, making me blush harder. Maybe that was a good reason to explain why my cheeks were flushed in the first place. 

\- No-not really, Professor. – I croaked out. Clearing my throat I said again in a firmer voice. – No. 

\- I know everybody is crossed about being here on a Saturday in a boring meeting but these things have to get done. Understood? – Charles eyes finally glanced away from me to look at the whole room and I could breathe again. Picking a telepath’s attention was not good at all. 

Charles reprehended us one more time and started the subject again. I still had no idea what he was talking about. Being subtle I look across the table and saw Erik trying not to laugh. His eyes were crinkled at the corners and his face was red. He was trying too hard to keep the giggles down that it was actually a little cute. Wait! No! You’re mad at him, remember? I glared at him and he only shrugged. 

I could pay attention in the lecture at least five more minutes until I felt it again, this time on my nipples. But it wasn’t vibrating, it was actually doing pinching motions on them, making my nipples hard. Before Erik I had never felt much sensation in my nipples, that was why I had put piercings there in the first place. But as soon as Erik and I started fucking I’ve found a new erogenous zone. Gridding my teeth together I braced myself against the pleasurable pain. Erik knew how to leave me in a fucking mess and he was using all of his cards now. I wish I had something to do to him too, I was sure he was rock hard in his trousers by now. Taking off my flats quietly I raised my foot until I touched his crotch making him jump slightly in surprise. I was right about him being hard. His cock was straining against his zipper that it should be uncomfortable. Unfortunately he didn’t catch anyone’s attention since they were all discussing something important that I didn’t give a damn. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow; I did the same with a glare. 

He gave the final blow. A short series of intercalated low and high vibrations against my clit while still manipulating my nipples. Last thing I saw before coming so hard that I blacked out was Erik’s saucy little wink. Oh that bastard!   
When I woke up it was to look straight at Erik’s face above me. He had a shit eating grin.   
\- I still can’t believe you actually blacked out. Usually takes more than a little foreplay. I must be damn good with my powers. 

\- Shut the fuck up! – I groaned. Situating myself on my bedroom I sat down feeling still damp between my legs. I can’t believe the bastard had creamed me without even touching me, fuck him. 

\- If you’re wondering what happened after you blacked out, I did the part of the perfect concerned partner. I convinced everyone that it should be summer fever or something. I’m pretty sure Jean and Charles didn’t buy it though, they totally knew what we were doing. 

\- I hate you. 

\- No, you don’t. 

\- You’re unfortunately right. 

\- Great, now that’s cleared up… - He smirked. – Let me clean you up after the mess I made. I know I made a mess down there, I know you. 

The end…?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the name of this fic is random but I was thinking about the movie so...


End file.
